kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 625
Background: Numbuh 625's origins are unknown, though it was implied that he isn't from the same world as the KND. Aside from his mysterious past, Numbuh 625 is known for leading two separate groups: the Nerdfighter Alliance and the Ragnarok Cell. The Nerdfighter Alliance was created in the aftermath of Operation: P.O.I.N.T., just before Numbuh 625's "Decommission" and his leadership within that group after he was targeted by the Teen Ninjas. It always seems that Numbuh 625's unknown origins were deliberately clouded, but he is seen with a strange item with an eye shape on the blade. He's also the leader of Ragnarok Cell, named after a battleship he and the Nerdfighter Alliance took over from the adults, though it does resemble a prototype assault battleship, which can be capable of atmospheric re-entry. Most important of all, Numbuh 625 had an important mentor/student relationship with Numbuhs 86, 274 and 362 to the extent where they eventually formed another squad within the Nerdfighter Alliance, and has been commissioned in the Ragnarok Cell. Numbuh 625 had a personal grudge against the leader of the adult villains, Father. One aspect of the former's mysterious past was that he is a reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian Grand Vizier and General who served a distant Pharaoh, though another speculated guess was that he is the reincarnation of Atlantis's lost son. Father's reincarnation was revealed to be the enemy General of Ancient Egypt's hostile neighbor in the north, or the enemy of Atlantis. History: Numbuh 625 was commissioned as a KND member at the same time as Maurice, though he later became the supreme commander after Numbuh 100 was decommissioned. It was during Numbuh 625's time as supreme commander that he supervised the training of future Sector V leaders and while on Earthside he was posted in Sectors J and BC. Shortly before he was decomissioned, he appointed Numbuh 274 as his successor. His main debut as a teenager though, came during Operation: P.O.I.N.T. when he led a platoon of Nerdfighters into a raid on the Point after numerous teenagers barred them from entering. Shortly after Numbuh 625 joined up with Sector V, his squad blew up the Point and in its place, a KND Fortress Base was erected. Soon after, the Nerdfighters are regularly seen fighting Teen Ninjas. When Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND, he and 625 clashed with each other. Numbuh 625's biggest rivalry with Father though, came during Operation: G.R.O.W.U.P. when he backtalked to Father after he yelled out enough. Father, seeing Numbuh 625 and the reflection of his reincarnation, proclaimed, "So we have met once again after 5,000 to 10,000 years! We'll settle our rivalry once and for all!" Sometime after Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., Numbuh 625 revealed to Sector V that he was responsible for Operation: Shadow Realm, the codename for Chad's "betrayal" and his infiltration of the Teen Ninjas, and that he later created the Ragnarok Cell as the Teens Next Door's Splinter Cell. Most of the time when Numbuh 625 fights, he either carries his Millenium Sword and Shield or a customized real assault rifle that shoots out stun bullets. His connection with Father also revolves their ancient rivalry as well, with 625 being the Egyptian General and Father's reincarnation being the enemy general serving Ancient Egypt's foes. His preferred combat ranges from Duel Monsters card games to mecha combat. It is also assumed because Numbuh 625's origins are unknown, he may have acquired the ability to travel to other universes and learn their secrets, as mobile suits became an additional preferred mecha he uses. Category:KND Operatives